


Dumb Puppy,My Puppy

by kunhangsextape



Series: Renjun is a Dom [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Choking, Degradation, Dom Renjun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Prep, Raw - Freeform, Smut, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, idk - Freeform, literally wayv is in here for 2 seconds, lucas is a baby, puppy, renjun is indecisive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunhangsextape/pseuds/kunhangsextape
Summary: Renjun and Chenle finally joined WayV. After weeks and weeks of promotion Renjun finally gets alone time with the boy he missed the most,Lucas.





	Dumb Puppy,My Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha you should like follow me on twt @ @ARDJIXSUNG and send request,,,SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES

It's been a hard day for Wayv now that they have added Renjun and chenle, it's been nothing but Schedules on top of schedules. At this rate nobody could dare say the china line were jobless. Finally, They were back at the dorms. 

"Lights out for me guys" Kun waved off the rest off the members, not waiting for a reply back. Being the leader was hard,many props were given to taeyong. Soon after Hendery announced he was retiring to his chambers but Xiaojun and Yangyang were too quick to follow right behind him. Obviously nobody was going to sleep well tonight with those three together. 

"Gege, im going to facetime jisung or something and talk shit about mark hyung" Chenle approached the eldest that were left in the living room before leaving. Now that they were alone, Renjun's whole demeanor changed. "I missed you." He whined slowly crawling onto the others lap. "I missed you too baby." Yukhei let his large hands rest on the younger's back, they had slowly trailed down to grip his ass. "Wanna play a little ,puppy?" 

Yukhei felt his cock twitch at the familiar nickname. He loved when Renjun called him that. "Yes please" He let out a small whimper that pleased renjun so much that a smirk began to grow on his face. "You're noises are so pretty puppy, let master hear more of them." He licked and nipped at the male's neck,dragging him farther into submission. "M-master not here please." Yukhei whispered as blush crept onto his cheeks. "Why not puppy, aww are you afraid that the others will just see you as the dumb puppy you are for me?" Renjun cooed and pulled Yukhei's head up by his hair causing him to groan lowly. "Answer me baby, Do it before i make you fuck me right here and expose how much of a dumb little bitch you are." 

"yes master, i'm afraid." Renjun cocked his eyebrow signaling for the elder to continue. "i'm afraid of everyone seeing how much of a dumb whore i am for you, master." Now that the younger was satisfied he gently placed his lips on the other's. "Upstairs now, baby don't be too slow." In a rush Yukhei lifted the smaller body up along with his and carefully speed walked upstairs trying not to wake the others. But with his master's lips on his neck it was very hard for him not to let out even a sound.

As soon as they reached his room and he closed the door with his foot,Renjun was plopped on the bed. "Come here puppy." Yukhei didn't hesitate to get closer,letting his face be caressed by the younger. "Mm i've been gone for so long. Did my puppy get smarter? You used to whine so loud whenever I touched your neck slightly." Not knowing how to respond he just nodded his head frantically taking in the praises that were being given to him. 

"Puppy if you're so smart, use your words." Renjun yanked the fistful of hair he was playing with to draw Yukhei closer to his face. "Yes sir, i'm sorry" Yukhei looked up at him giving him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen. If he wasn't so hard now he would've cooed. "I might just have to put your collar on next time hm? Would you like that puppy?" renjun smiled at the boy that was on his knees infront of him. "Yes master,puppy would like that very much." 

As much as Renjun adores seeing the way Yukhei tore so easily he was tired of the foreplay. "Suck me off puppy" With those words easing out of his mouth, the elder was quick to help wiggle renjun out of his tight jeans. Today wasn't a night of teasing so Yukhei quickly began bobbing his head up and down on the latter's cock. "Mmm yes, puppy" Renjun bucked his hips upwards, fucking into his baby's mouth. "Fuck,at least your mouth is useful for something,fucking slut agh" Yukhei whimpered at his masters moans, he felt his boxers getting wetter as time passed by. 

The room was filled with the sounds of Renjun's loud moans and Yukhei was drowning in it. "Come up,slut" He slowly dragged his lips off his superior with a pop. "You're so pretty for master aren't you? I won't make you wait to night get on the bed now." Yukhei grinned big making the others heart make a couple of turns before going back to normal. Yukhei's pants were thrown to the other side of the room. Renjun hastily took off his shirt while keeping his owns on. 

There was no way he was letting Yukhei mark him tonight but maybe another time. While yukhei positioned himself on the bed, Renjun searched for some lube which he found in the box in the corner labeled 'Do Not Touch'. Renjun swayed on his way back to the bed watching how Yukhei was getting impatient and had to manage by slowly pumping his own length. "Did i say you could touch yourself?" A silence fell upon them "No" But yukhei's hand movements continued causing him to break out another moan. Renjun just sighed at the sight and got on his elbows and knees facing opposite of the boy. 

"Prep me properly, i haven't touched myself in a while." Yukhei wished he could say the same. Every opportunity he got he would sit in his room and think about how he would get used a fucktoy for his master. He squirted thick gel on his fingers before brushing his finger across Renjun's hole,asking for approval. "Mmm go on,before i change my mind" Yukhei slid his finger in very slowly trying to ignore the hisses being made from the smaller male. He could've sworn he heard the male whisper under his breath about how much he missed how full he felt just with one of his fingers. 

But he would never want to boost the elder's ego, so if it was brought up later he would simply deny it. "Another one you dumb bitch" Another phrase of degradation, Yukhei knew he was doing well. Wether It was a praise or and insult, he always knew he was doing good. Instead of adding just one he added two more wanting to make the process quicker. "Do you like this master?" Renjun buried his head in the covers beneath him. "Yes puppy you're doing so well" His words were breathy, as Yukhei continued to thrust his fingers in and out avoided Renjun's prostate purposely.

"You're such a bad boy,Did you know that slut?" Renjun just began saying things. Most words were inaudible so Yukhei was just forced to reply with a hum. "Fuck it put your cock in me" Yukhei slid his fingers out and began speaking over the groan that it caused "Are you sure?" He could basically hear the other's eyes ro to the back of his head. "Do it you dumb fucking pup,or are you really good for nothing huh?" Yukhei didn't even have time to respond. "Never mind i'm going to ride you,sitback baby" 

Yukhei's head was now resting on the backboard while renjun settled himself infront of him. Renjun looked up and admired how beautiful his puppy looked. His messy brown hair everywhere,His lips parted slightly as he panted.The only thing missing were lovebites on his broad shoulder "Please master,hurry" He didn't reply and pressed his lips against the male. Renjun hissed into the kiss and he sat down,trying to adjust to his size. He just felt so damn full. He loved this feeling. 

He broke the kiss after he became more comfortable with his grinding. "It's so sad how you're so much bigger and stronger than me but you're too dumb to use it against me. So fucking pathetic" Yukhei could only look at him with a face full of lust. "But it's okay you're my dumb puppy right?" "Yes Master all yours" He bit his lips almost drawing blood as renjun placed his palms on the lower half of his stomach using him as support to bounce up and down. 

This continued on for a while,Renjun's pace sped up, The pair were both so close to cumming. “Shit,Take control a little baby. Show master that you’re capable of something,slut” Those words were like a command to Yukhei. In a bat of an eyelash, He gripped his hands onto renjuns ass and began to jackrabbit into the small boy. He made sure to bury his cock into him each time, hitting his prostate harshly. “Ngh,Come on puppy,You’re doing so well. Use your useless and pathetic cock and cum with me.” 

And so they did,Renjun came on his stomach and made Yukhei lick it off his fingers,Yukhei also came inside of him. Which renjun also made him taste before fetching them a towel. “How do you taste baby boy?” Yukhei dried himself off and lied down beside him before responding. “Bitter but i like the way you taste better, Master.” Renjun chuckled while he placed his head on the older boy’s chest. “Of course you would say that,Now go to sleep,puppy.” He shut his eyes and let out a sigh “Dumb puppy,My puppy.” He smiled and Yukhei felt him shift trying to get closer,he wrapped his arm around him drawing them as close as they could get. 

While renjun was finally out like a light,Yukhei sat and replayed the younger’s words over and over again.

“Dumb puppy,my puppy’ 

Over and over again, until he eventually found his way to a deep slumber,and awaiting for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha STILL you should like follow me on twt @ARDJIXSUNG


End file.
